In Between
by eu5jr7
Summary: Starting off near Bevelle, the group makes their way to Zanarkand with just some changes. TxY. M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, but I assure you, I'm working on it.

Let's see, rated M for some language, maybe a tad bit o'violence, and some good ol' fluff!

M'kay, so basically all of my favourite ffx stories don't really get updated anymore and I got bored of reading all the highschool ones. I'm not saying their bad! I just got tired of reading them. So, I made my own. It pretty much goes along with the storyline with a few (by a few I mean probably a lot) scenes that were never in the game but I thought would be amusing. Starts off kinda fast but I wanted to get this whole scene done with so please R&R anyways!

* * *

The deep humming of the airship didn't even faze me anymore. The ride to Bevelle was longer than I thought. Or maybe it's not and I'm just anxious. I do know one thing though, I am pissed. At everyone. Why? Because they didn't try hard enough to stop her, and they never told me. 

I run my hands through my messy hair to try and get a grip on the whole situation. Everything happened so fast I don't even know what to do with myself right now. There's nothing I really can do but wait. Wait until we arrive.

My hands subconsciously tug at my hair when I think of what's waiting for us. I hope we're not too late. We won't be too late. Those guado wrecked Home, stole Yuna, and are now forcing her to marry that vile excuse for a human being. No, that's too kind of me. He's not human. He's not even a guado. He was a failed attempt at making them unified. Way to make a good impression for the first of your race, asshole.

I don't think I've ever held as much anger for someone as I do Seymour. I'd consider Jecht to be my lord and savior compared to him. I've never had the urge to kill someone; to take a life, except for his. Twice. I want to stab him a thousand times over, and then bring him back to life and do it again, just so he gets the point. Just thinking of him having his hands on Yuna makes me want to vomit. Seymour shouldn't be allowed to be near anyone, let alone her.

I'm the one that needs to be near her. Just near her is enough. I've never really felt that way before about anyone. I guess it's called growing up, or something along those lines. I had tonnes of girlfriends in Zanarkand. I'd date them and barely even know them. The relationships were pretty much useless without sex. Wow, I'm an asshole. Well, I was. I think I've learned a bit too much for my own good here in Spira. Wait, that's not true; I've learned a good amount. Its made me into a better person, as opposed to the pompous, arrogant, asshole I was when I played for the Abes.

I knew as soon as I saw Yuna walk out of that temple in Besaid all those months ago there was something about her. It wasn't something stupid like 'love at first sight'. I don't believe in that. But I knew there was something different that was nagging in the back of my mind. I'm pretty sure Wakka tipping me off about how she was virtually forbidden to me only fueled it.

Whatever I saw or felt when I was near her only grew in time. I watched her give people hope, risk her life, her feelings, just so other people could be happy. The most selfless person I've ever met, not to mention gorgeous. I thought all these things even before I knew the fate of summoners...

I think I even felt a little upset at Yuna when I found out that she was to die. I was mad that someone so young would do that, let alone have so many older people who've lived full lived encourage her! While they've had a chance to live, she's been cramped up in Besaid training on how to save their asses!

I was talking to Dona earlier on the ship... she told me she was quitting her pilgrimidge. Good. I'm glad. Dona might not have the best place in my books for niceness, but maybe she'll make an example for other people.

This cause... This cause for fighting is not worth any self sacrifice. It's pointless if Sin keeps coming back. The Al Bhed know this. There's got to be another way. No one is invincible. No one. Not Sin, not Seymour, no one. And I'll fight both of them if it means Yuna will stay safe. I will do anything for her.

I lay on the small cot after lifting my head and feeling dizzy. I really should have rested a little earlier, but I couldn't sleep.

"Tidus!"

"What?" I respond bitterly to the voice of Lulu, calling me from outside my room.

She opens the door and gives me what appears to be some sort of sympathetic look, "We're here."

I nod. She gives me a faint smile. I'm quite aware that I look like I'm about to bite of someone's head. Lulu has actually become more tolerent and trusting of me. Don't really blame her for wanting to constantly watch over my shoulder when we first started out. Now that I look back, I would have too.

I get up slowly and follow her out of the room, butterflies in my stomach.

It turns out we're not quite at Bevelle yet, but it's as close as we'll get on a free ride. There's a guardian waiting for us. And it's fucking huge. I was kind of in a daze as we fought it. Just thinking about hurting it, and anything that had to do with Yevon, or anything else that stood in our way.

Luckily I had time to inhale about five antidotes and catch my breath after the fight. The damn thing knocked the wind out of me half the time and left me wheezing and sick.

Rikku comes to sit with me after and fixes me one of those Al Bhed potions. Those things work wonders. We're both thinking the same thing, but we say nothing. Sometimes I get scared for Rikku. She's younger than I am. I know she knows what she's doing but I can't help but try and watch out for her like she's my little sister or something.

We're not sitting long before the ship rumbles and tilts to one side, sending us flying out of our seats. Cid's a better driver than that. We're being fired at.

We get up and dash toward the bridge.

"What's going on!" I demand to whoever will answer.

"We're under attack by Bevelle! Who knew they'd have cannons at a wedding!" Cid bellows from over by the steering wheel which he's taken over.

"Well how do we get close to them?" Wakka askes. Good question...

* * *

Stupid, stupid, stupid idea! Leave it to Auron and Cid to suggest we _ride_ down the landing straps! 

The wind is strong and I'm going faster than I thought, but it's surprisingly easy to move my body and control my own movements. I duck quickly under one of the wires that gets in my way. Without thinking I flip over it to land on the one I was just on. I'm never doing that again.

As soon as we land, Cid takes off. I don't blame him. I don't want his ship getting blown up either. Then suddenly it hits me; we're here. The adrenaline finds its way into my stomach and spreads through the rest of my body as I gaze up the lush, carpeted steps of the temple.

I vaguely catch a glimpse of Yuna. Seymour is holding her behind him so I can't see any more than half her form, but I can tell it's her... Seymour. He looks satisfied. I'll make that go away.

The others follow me up the steps. I can't tell if they're telling me to wait or anything like that. I'm too busy making my way past the guards, not caring about any of them as I cut them down with ease. They're servants of Seymour, of Yevon. Pretty pathetic they can't even take down a teenager who hadn't touched a sword a few months ago. I don't even flinch as they pull the trigger back on their guns.

One by one they crumble to the ground. Its not all my doing though. By now, Auron and Kimarhi have caught up to me with Wakka and the girls not far behind.

I'm so close, almost at the top. I can see those grinning features on Seymour and his twisted face. I grimace and glare daggers at him.

So close. I'm going to kill him.

Someone's firm hand on my shoulder. I'm halted. I blink out of my daze. We're surrounded. Shit.

I almost don't care about the whole situation when Yuna comes into full view. She's breathtaking. he hair is up, it looks beautiful. The dress, gorgeous. And suddenly my face tightens with anger again. She's staring at me, scared, but determinded. And she's dressed for _him_.

Apparantly some words were exchanged that I missed, which is probably why we haven't been shot yet. I watch as Yuna steps in front of Seymour with her staff in hand. She could send him right now. She could end Seymour.

He tells her we'll die if she does. She looks back at us. I know her decision before she makes it. She drops her staff and it topples down the stiars and lands at my feet. There will be another time for revenge. Even if she kills Seymour, and we die, it won't stop. Sin won't stop. She knows we have to live. She wants us to live. That bastard isn't worth it.

...That said bastard still plans to marry Yuna, apparently.

I changed my mind. Yep, my mind is changed. Someone just shoot him, or send him, or stab him, anything! My legs beg me to move when he steps in front of Yuna to join her in their so called marriage. This isn't worth us, not to me.

He places his grimy hands on her bare shoulders and I see her shudder at his touch before he gives her a small smirk. I'm going to break you, Seymour. He moves in closer. I can't take it. My legs react, but the sound of the guns stop me. I let out a frustrated grumble at my helplessness.

He kisses her. I watch as she does her best not to kiss him back. I can see the disgust in her face and her fist clenches at her side. What did Yuna ever do to deserve this life? To be the daughter of a legendary summoner and be pressured to follow in his footsteps? To die at seventeen? To be wife to that disgusting...thing!

It seems like eternity before Seymour pulls away. Yuna turns the other way and doesn't look at us. It's okay... we don't blame you. He looks to his gunmen and swings his arm.

"Kill them."

Fucking asshole.

Yuna stops them again. That's twice she's saved us. She shouldn't have to save anyone else. I look with horror as she balances on the small edge of the building.

"Don't, or I'll jump." she warns.

"If you fall, you'll die." Seymour challenges.

She doesn't answer him, only wipes her mouth clean of him.

"Yuna!" I finally call out to her.

She looks at me and smiles, telling me not to worry. She can fly, she tells me. I don't care what she means. I trust her. She jumps and my heart skips a beat. I don't get a chance to react before Rikku demands we cover our eyes. Auron grips my arm fiercely and drags me along down the stairs.

"What was that?" I call to Rikku as we bolt down the steps after a small explosion is heard.

"Al Bhed smoke bomb!"

Those people never cease to amaze me. Seymour is still alive.

"We'll deal with him later." Auron promises, reading my mind.

"I'm going to kill him." I promise right back. He doesn't answer. He knows I'm telling the truth.

I hear Kimarhi ahead of us mention something about Yuna. We're heading to the temple. I know she'd never leave Bevelle without her Aeon. No matter how twisted her faith is, or how big of criminals we are. Yuna is determined to save these people.

If she saves them, I'll have to save her.

* * *

This temple is darker than the other ones, I can sense it. I would have thought the opposite, having being in Bevelle, the holy city. I'm praying, but I know this one won't take long. This Fayth is familiar. 

I close my eyes and keep picturing Tidus' face at the wedding. It broke my heart. I could tell he was aching to do something but knew he couldn't. He never liked being restricted. Always acting upon instinct.

I'm almost finished now, I can feel the Fayth closer. I start to sweat and breathe heavily, only faintly hearing the sound of the chamber door opening. Only a few people would enter a chamber in use. I smile, eyes still closed. It's either Tidus or Sir Auron. I hear them both before collasping.

* * *

Soaking wet and dripping, Wakka, Rikku and I stumble out of the Via Purifico victorious. No monster who's already dead will stand in my way. That includes Seymour. But right now all I'm focused on is finding Yuna and the others. We pull ourselves out of the water and onto a long stretch that leads into the temple. 

"Well, we've got nowhere else to go." Rikku points out. We follow, but don't get very far.

Someone is calling us. I spin around and nearly fall backwards with shock. Auron, Lulu, Kimarhi, and Yuna. All there, all alive. Needless to say, we tear ass right back down to where we came from. I watch Rikku jump into Yuna's arms and let her know how much she missed her.

"Are you alright, Yuna?" I step forward and ask with concern, my hair and body still dripping.

She nods shyly and turns to Auron.

"You three weren't planning on going in there alone were you?"

"Maybe!" Rikku sticks her tongue out at him as I finally realize the source of her hyperness. Two seconds ago she was as depressed as the rest of us and now she's all cheery. I don't think she cares what situation she's in as long as we're all together. I smile at her, "Well, now that we're all here..."

So, it turns out us three going in there alone really would have been a bad idea.

Seymour found us. It was bad. He went on some long speel about some spiral of death or something. I only picked up a bit of it; the rest of the time by blood was pumping so hard I could barely hear. As ready as ever to tear him in half, Auron draws his sword on me and tells me to go, claiming we're not ready. It makes sense. I just watched Seymour kill Kinoc and his men with a flick of his wrist.

I'm running beside Yuna, making sure not to lose her, but she stops and looks at me, about to cry. "We can't leave." she demands, "We can't leave Kimarhi!" I turn and watch as Kimarhi attempts to hold Seymour on his own. He won't last long. This isn't right. If one should fall, we all should.

"Yuna." I tell her seriously, "I am your guardian. Anywhere you go, I'll follow."

She takes a step closer and grasps my arm lightly and I savour it. This is the first time she's made contact with me, besides me having to carry her out of the temple.

"Anywhere?" she makes sure.

"Yeah. Anywhere." I half grin.

She smiles gratefully and we bound simultaneously back towards Seymour.

Rikku and Wakka aren't far behind, and I'm not surprised to see Auron and Lulu at the back of the line.

I haste Yuna and I before we get any closer. I'm running faster than I should be. Kimarhi spots us and I'm almost there, sword drawn. Seymour must have seen Kimarhi's glance and turned and cast a Firaga spell before I got the chance to hit him. I dodge it with ease. I haste Kimarhi and everyone else when they arrive. We'll need it.

The bastard is tossing spells left and right. Yuna doesn't have time to summon. It'll take too long, she's concentrating on healing us when the spells just barely catch us.

Auron curses. Everytime we hit him, a little minion on his side heals him. I didn't see him at first! I don't think anyone else did either. We're not communicating enough.

I run past Yuna and Kimarhi, who is watching out for her, "Keep healing!" I call to her as I run by to Lulu and Wakka. "Both of you hit the thing on his side."

The look to where I point.

"But we're doin' good damage to him ya!"

"It's healing him!" I yell back as I make my way over to Rikku and Auron. Rikku's been mixing as many items as she can and it's been working, but Auron is too far away from Yuna and I can see him tiring. His sword is heavier than mine and he's not as fast. He's been hit a few times.

A loud explosion sounds and I look up. Wakka and Lulu give me a thumbs up. The thing is destroyed.

"Think you can handle it for just a little longer old man?" I taunt Auron. He chuckles and runs at Seymour. I'm quick to follow.

I watch as the ground not too far ahead of me glows red. Fire. And I'm moving too fast to dodge it. I try anyway. My arm is burnt, bad. Surprised I didn't drop my sword. Suddenly it feels good as new. I look to Yuna who nods and smiles.

Auron's close now and I stare as he leaps as far off the ground as he can get before slamming the sharp end of his sword into Seymour. That's a good sight, but he's done, Wakka stopped throwing his ball for fear of hitting us, and same with Lulu. Kimarhi is still watching out for Yuna and Rikku is fixing everyone with some potions.

I run, adrenaline flowing, less than a foot away from him. He takes a swing at me. I jump over his hand and slam my sword down on it. A loud crack of breaking bone resonates through the hall. I slide off his arm and back onto the ground where he swings again, but I dodge him. Easily. I hit him again, not as hard, but he feels it and turns to me, so I run to his other side. We repeat the motions for a while and Seymour is getting tired.

Kimarhi feels Yuna is safe with the rest of them and moves to help me but Auron doesn't let him.

I've worn away his bottom half now and I jump up by pushing off his own arm. We link eyes and suddenly my anger increases tenfold. The next half a minute is a blur.

All I remember is driving my sword into him as hard as I can and hearing the sickening sound of his flesh and bones being hacked away. It doesn't seem to faze the others. They look content as they let me have at him.

Finally. He's done. I stand still, breathing hard, sweating. My clothes are torn. The left overall of my uniform isn't even attached anymore. Whatever. I don't even like this outfit anyway. All I can do is stare at the pathetic heap on the ground. I look back at the group and at Yuna. She takes one deep breath and gives me a faint smile. We both know if she were built for damage that would have been her in my place. She deserved to be in my place.

We don't rest for long. The guards come out. Shit. We're way too tired. Yuna doesn't even have time to send the bastard. Maybe we taught him a lesson this time.

We're forced to flee. Auron says we'll be safe in Macalania. I don't care where we go, as long as it's somewhere far away from here.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to start off with getting into the minds of the characters (obviously not everyone since this is a TxY story but you know... anyways, please give that review button some sweet lovin'! I'd really appreciate it! Next chapter will have better stuff in it! Promise!  



End file.
